


Summer Fever

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	Summer Fever

 

＊＊＊

 

　　七個人的宿舍，有很多秘密。不是像粉絲想的那種，冰箱裡的雞翅、衣櫃裡的涼蓆，那種說出來其實沒什麼大不了秘密。而是夜晚的喘息，浴室裡的低吟，被子上一道稍微泛著黃漬的痕跡，直到後來搬出了宿舍，他還是會想起，想起黏糊的掌心，汗濕的夏季。

 

　　他還記得那一天，說來實在神奇，當時的他正發著高燒，連自己有沒有睡著都不清楚，但那一天就像是宿醉的夜晚，當下想不起來的事，只會越發清晰，以至於他完全想起這件事的時候，已經是他搬離宿舍的一年之後。

 

　　他會說那是夢──他希望那是夢。

 

　　衣服沾著汗水黏在他背上，本還蓋在身上的被子應該已經被他丟到地上去了，王嘉爾翻身，抑制不住嘴裡那幾聲痛苦的低吟，耳邊的嗡嗡聲，腦袋像是被擠壓一樣，頭痛欲裂──那些濕淋淋的頭髮黏在他的臉上，而今天早上朴珍榮逼他吞的那兩顆退燒藥，似乎一點效用也沒有。

 

　　半夢半醒的，好像睡了、但又隱約的記得自己醒著，電風扇在不大的房間裡努力運轉，是沒有窗戶的空間裡唯一的涼風來源，扭著身體想要逃離熱烘烘的枕頭，才發現上面都是汗水，林在范要生氣了，他模糊的腦袋想著，那人出門前還好心把下鋪讓給他睡。

 

　　半睜著眼──閉上，下一次張開不知道過了多久的時間，但熱度沒有絲毫減退，翻身，把臉埋進了林在范的枕頭裡，明明用的都是同一種洗髮精，聞起來卻有不一樣的味道，抱在懷裡，身體縮捲在一起，枕頭的一小角被他夾進了腿根，下一波睡意來前，他想──

 

＊

 

　　熱、好熱──不只是他身下的床墊，連他懷裡的枕頭都好熱，想要鬆手，但身體卻昏昏沉沉的，無法動彈，眼珠在眼皮底下轉著，微張的嘴不自覺低低的嗚咽了幾聲，「Jackson？」他張開眼，但視線就跟他昏沉的腦袋一樣模糊，只能靠聲音來辨別。

 

　　「……哥？」這聲哥幾乎不成原型，破碎又低啞，王嘉爾眨眨眼，眼皮卻又不爭氣的往下掉，冰涼的柔軟觸感貼上他的臉頰，讓他忍不住往那個方向靠，熟悉又陌生的，他知道那是誰的手，是林在范的，「還沒退燒？」這句話比起問他，更像是自言自語，那人微涼的體溫離開了他，而王嘉爾躺在原地，突然比發燒還要難受──

 

　　「噓──」冰涼的絨毛貼上他的額頭，那人一邊撥開濕黏黏的頭髮，一邊擦去他臉上的汗液，從臉、到脖子，接著伸進了他的衣領裡，直到濕毛巾變得溫溫熱熱的，王嘉爾低吟，沒有注意到他哥停下的手，只知道剛剛被擦過的乳頭硬了。

 

　　這個過程來回了幾次，林在范用毛巾擦淨他汗濕的身體，而王嘉爾發燒的腦袋似乎讓一切更加敏感，最後一次林在范從他衣服的下襬探了進來，還溢著水珠的毛巾擦過他的下腹，胸口，接著是兩個已經硬起的小點，咬住下唇，喉嚨卻還是發出了可憐的聲音。

 

　　林在范沒有說話，也不知道那人握著毛巾的手指擦過他乳尖的動作究竟是不是故意的。只記得下一秒，林在范扶著他的後腦，用杯子餵水給他喝，來不及嚥下的全流到了他的下巴、前胸，白色的無袖只讓那一點粉紅透的更明顯。

 

　　他抓住林在范的手，被滋潤過的喉嚨終於可以開口，「哥──別走……」接下來的事，他不知道是不是夢，只知道那個有林在范味道的枕頭，變成了林在范本人，哥哥身上還有車子裡空調的氣味，與他滾燙肌膚相貼的每一寸，都是冰冰涼涼的。

 

　　王嘉爾發出滿足的嘆息，抱著林在范就像抱著那顆枕頭一樣。

　　雙腿緊緊夾著。

 

＊

 

　　大概是深夜──在一間不通風的房間裡，另一個壞處，就是不知道時間，無法辨別現在究竟是白天還是黑夜，王嘉爾嘆息，把手裡的抱枕抱的更緊了一些，臉頰貼著柔軟的布料，下身忍不住扭了扭，被他夾住的枕頭不耐煩的低吼了一聲。

 

　　睜開眼，腦子還伴隨著低燒與剛清醒的迷糊，逐漸清晰的視線對上林在范的側臉，在黑暗裡，像是隨時可以割開他那般的銳利。嘴唇好乾，身體不像稍早那般濕汗，但還是有些發熱，舔唇，王嘉爾抓緊了林在范的衣服，腳趾縮捲起來。

 

　　他勃起了，抱著哥哥勃起了，而那根不知好歹的東西正頂在林在范的大腿上，卡在他們兩之間，隨著他稍微挺動腰部的動作，享受那一點布料的摩擦，與林在范的氣味，大概是因為快感、又或是發燒的緣故，他沒有馬上停下來，只是蹭著，然後越來越硬，硬到想要把東西掏出來，想要看著哥哥的臉撸出來，想要就這樣射出來。

 

　　但不行，不可以──最後一點理智尖叫出聲，王嘉爾吞下那聲低吟才打消了這個念頭，接著悄悄的放開林在范，慢慢地後退，直到他的背緊貼著牆壁，而小小的床鋪根本拉不開距離，還是好近，近到他只要──眼前的人翻身，面對他，緊閉的眼眉、微張著的乾澀嘴唇。

 

　　那口唾液就跟他軟不下的陰莖一樣，無法吞下，他閉上眼，腦子裡想的卻都是要如何在哥哥面前自慰又不被發現的辦法，明明還發著燒，明明身體沉的幾乎動不了，但他的下腹卻有別的意見，起身，爬出床鋪的時候一不小心絆到了林在范伸直的腳。

 

　　一瞬間的暈眩，眼前一陣黑，扶著牆一會，才恢復視線。

　　褲子裡的東西還硬著，想射的念頭那麼強烈。

 

＊

 

　　癱坐在浴缸邊，脫下的褲子團在他腳邊，只剩上身的無袖上衣，王嘉爾把下擺拉到胸口，興奮的陰莖緊貼平坦的小腹，而他的手指先劃過了挺起的乳頭，用指尖挑逗──咬著下唇都忍不住那幾聲呻吟，另一隻手握住脹紅的性器，毫無節奏的撫慰了起來。

 

　　大概是因為發燒的緣故，他的陰莖比平常要熱，在手裡火燙燙的，龜頭脹成了憤怒的深紅色，迷糊的腦袋只能想著自己平常喜歡的手勢、速度，一邊笨拙的撸動，看那一圈包皮把龜頭吞了進去，再吐出，大拇指抵著繫帶，毫不留情地揉著。

 

　　撸動、然後揉捏，他並不想要快感──他只想要射、要解放，但卻怎麼樣也沒辦法推向高潮，臉紅通通的、王嘉爾掐了掐無辜的乳頭，急得都快哭了，他是那麼地專注在自己的勃起上，絲毫沒有發覺──「需要幫忙嗎？」抬頭，林在范靠在門邊，頭髮還是剛睡醒的凌亂，王嘉爾夾起腿根，抱住雙腿，以為這樣就能掩飾自己剛剛在做的事。

 

　　「哥！」他的聲音有點大了，響的他頭疼，而林在范只是靠近，讓浴室的門在他身後關上。「噓、小聲點，你想讓所有人都知道你半夜起來做壞事嗎？」那人尖銳的眉峰挑起，而王嘉爾已經通紅的臉幾乎要脹到讓他昏迷。

 

　　那人走過來，手背貼向他的頸部，突然的微涼觸感讓他嗚咽一聲，「還是有點燒……」林在范低語，視線掃過他的臉，拉起的上衣、腫痛的乳尖，然後──雙手掰開他的腿，他的陰莖在林在范的視線下彈動，巍巍的發著抖，「射出來會比較好吧？」

 

　　像是無心的提議，但這不是疲憊的行程後一個匆忙的生理發洩，也不是一起看片子後互相手淫的互益需求，這是……這是什麼？

 

　　林在范跪了下來，在他腿間，而王嘉爾渾沌的腦子尖叫著，他把那怪罪於發燒所以他才沒有阻止對方接下來的動作，林在范伸手，用指節摩擦他的陰莖下側，從下到上，沾上了流下來的前液，「都流那麼多了，還沒射嗎？」握住，林在范的力道不輕，帶著薄繭的手掌在他敏感的龜頭上磨擦，他叫了出來，啞啞的、高音細小又破碎。

 

　　這不是第一次，他們互相手淫也不是什麼罕見的事，但這是第一次，林在范看著他，一邊撸動王嘉爾的陰莖，一邊看他臉上忘我的表情，這感覺──很赤裸，像是連最卑微的秘密，都展示在那人的眼前。不知道過了多久，林在范沒有加快節奏，直到王嘉爾終於從呻吟裡擠出一句：「哥、快──快點──」

 

　　那人乾乾澀澀的嘴唇卻貼了過來，貼在他已經濕濕糊糊的龜頭上，操、他不想承認，但這畫面真美，林在范──跪在浴室冰冷的地上，舔著他的陰莖──光是想，他就又流了一些，林在范伸出舌頭，又軟又長，把他的龜頭捲進嘴裡吸吮。

 

　　還在生病的身體只是變得更加綿軟，連作勢要去推林在范的手也一點力度都沒有，只是用手指抓著那頭黑髮，嗚嗚噎噎的哼著，軟軟的舌尖舔著頂端的小孔，林在范本來就稍微凹的臉頰此刻更是吸的陷了進去，兩隻手壓著他發抖的大腿。

 

　　好想射，但又希望哥哥能再舔久一點，忍著，下腹緊繃──林在范毫無技巧的吸吮、粗暴又激烈，龜頭被又吸又舔的，而剩下的長度被林在范的雙手不斷撸動，那股快感壓抑住他的胸口，王嘉爾張著嘴，破碎又脆弱，眼眶熱熱的，接著──「在范、在范哥──」

 

　　眼淚流了出來，林在范看向他的眼神卻一點憐憫也沒有，要不是嘴巴被塞滿，他幾乎能想像嘴角的那個壞笑，吐出，撸動的動作沒有停，「嗯？Jackson還不射嗎？」說完那人低下頭，把陰莖吞了進去，他甚至能看到自己的東西頂在林在范臉頰上凸起。

 

　　「要射了──」無法控制音量，捲起的腳趾，腿根劇烈的顫抖，「哥──」伴隨林在范最後的吸吮，王嘉爾射了，他帶著哭腔的喘息，臉被汗水與淚水沾濕，眼前一片白，要不是隨即恢復的視線，他幾乎以為自己要昏了過去。

 

　　林在范沒有吞下去，而是伸著舌頭把白濁的精液吐在了手心裡。他哥哥洗了手，甚至還漱了口，抽幾張面紙擦了擦他下身的凌亂，用手背抹去了他臉上的淚痕，「站得起來嗎？」那雙手穿過他的腋下，把他提了起來，林在范蹲下來幫他把褲子穿好──

 

　　「回去睡覺吧。」睡意那麼濃，但他不想睡。

　　誰知道醒來，會不會是一場夢。

 

　　他不想醒來。

 

＊

 

　　床頭的時鐘顯示的是三點二十分，他已經醒來三次了，伴隨著發燒和因為剛剛的夢而撐起的帳篷，「操──」用英文低罵了一聲，翻過身卻怎麼也睡不著，腦袋裡全是林在范跪在地上的模樣，細長的黑眼，凹陷的臉頰，他的手探進了褲襠裡。

 

　　十分鐘過後，他拿起床頭的手機，撥了一通電話出去，「喂？」響到第五聲才接的，林在范的聲音還帶著被吵醒的不滿，而他沒有開口，只是喘著氣自慰，像個變態私生飯，但林在范也沒掛電話，王嘉爾哼哼兩聲，偏高的聲音問著：「吵醒你了嗎？」

 

　　林在范帶著鼻音應了一聲，又低又性感，他抓著陰莖底部，揉著陰囊與後穴的交接處，「哥──」他喚著，聲音又高又軟，混沌的腦子怎麼也想不透林在范不掛電話的原因，而是在電話的另一頭聽著他自慰，「在范、在范哥──」

 

　　那人低低笑了一聲，王嘉爾背脊一陣發麻，「又發燒了？Jackson？」他沒辦法回應，只是哼哼噎噎的哭著，「嗯？想要哥哥幫你嗎？」他點著頭，卻沒有回答，雙手撸動的方式就跟林在范一樣粗暴，腦子裡想的卻是對方濕熱的嘴，又長又軟的舌。

 

　　他想像那人在電話那一頭，同樣也在他的呻吟下撫慰著自己，「想射了？」那人低啞的聲音讓他抽動著腰部，許久沒有發洩過的濃稠精液落在他的小腹，他希望自己高潮時，沒有錯聽那人的低吼，他沉浸於高潮的餘韻之中，而林在范說。

 

　　「我記得你高潮時總是哭，你哭了嗎？Jackson？」

　　他哭了，但不是為了那個原因。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿完


End file.
